indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Ricker
' Ricker, Max Edward ' Appears in Judgment in Death and Promises in Death; (Spring 2060)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' He had a powerful look; a strongly carved face with prominent planes that looked glass sharp.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 68 *'DOB:' February 3, 2000 *'Age:' 60 (as of Spring 2060) *'Hair:' Wavy mane of dark hair tipped with silver wings *'Eyes:' Silver *'Height:' 6 feet, 1 inch (185.42 cm) *'Weight:' 202 pounds (91.63 kg) *'Address:' Penal Station Omega (formerly Hartford, Connecticut) *'Relationships:' Ellen Mary Morandi (wife/deceased); Alex Ricker (son); Cleo Grady (daughter) *'Occupation:' Ex-Entrepreneur/Businessman (Drug Dealer) Description *He had white, white skin (Caucasian) and his mouth was hard, with the silver brush of a mustache doing nothing to soften it. His eyes were silver – opaque and unreadable.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 68, 69 *His nails were painted silver and the tips were filed to vicious little points.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 72 *He hadn't weathered prison well. His hair was going, his body had begun to sag, his skin was sallow, but his eyes were as vital and vicious as ever.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 335 Personality *Roarke described him as smooth, educated, charming, vain, brutal, and enjoys the company of women (he's generous when pleased with them, violent and/or cruel when displeased). Max's weaknesses include vanity, arrogance, greed, a temper, and deteriorating mental health.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 45, 46 **Ricker likes using women; he likes using them, hurting them, disposing of them.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 284, 285 He liked younger women.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 286 **Women had been commodities; something to be used and easily discarded – paid off, discarded, disposed of, or eliminated.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 298, 299 *A violent, unstable man; a man of power and no conscience.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 123 According to Eve Dallas, he, like Richard Troy and Patrick Roarke, "got off on the cruelty, and the power it gave them over someone smaller or weaker."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 148 History *Max attended the University of Pennsylvania and earned degree in business.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 69 *He had a relationship with Lissa Grady when she worked at a private art gallery in Chicago; she became pregnant and gave birth to Cleo Grady.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 299, 300 *Cleo Grady was the only recipient of the college scholarship provided by one of Max Ricker's fronts.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 306 Family History *He was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Leon and Michelle Ricker (deceased). He had one brother (deceased); a son Alex; and a wife, Ellen Mary Morandi (deceased).Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 69 *Eight months ago, Alex traveled to Omega, for his first and only visit with his father after Max's incarceration.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 175 Criminal History *He had been charged with petty larceny in 2016, gun running, illegals distribution, fraud, bribery, and two conspiracies to commit murder.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 69 *He was arrested six months ago for "The manufacture, possession, and distribution of illegal substances including hallucinogens and known addictives, the international and interplanetary transportation of illegal substances, possession of banned weapons, the operation of chemical plants without a license ..." He was acquitted.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 73 *His primary income was from the manufacture and distribution of illegals, he dabbles in weapons, assassinations, and sex. Ricker has several high placed officials in his pocket.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 45 **He loved the weapons trade.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 102 *Max had criminal connections with Patrick Roarke and Richard Troy; he also had a lot of cops in his pocket.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 78, 79 *He ordered five hits on Roarke in the past.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 181 Criminal Activity *According to prison records, there have been virtually no communication listed to or from Max since he was sent to Omega.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 175, 176 However, two encrypted, unregistered 'links, both matching the suspect transmission signals, were used to and from Omega and the planet.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 271 *Max told Eve that one day they'll add another life sentence on him for Eve's murder.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 336 Homicide Information *Ellen Morandi **Records show she "ingested an unhealthy number of tranqs and supposedly fell or leaped from her bedroom window, twenty-two stories above the streets of Rome." According to the police file, Max Ricker was in Amsterdam when she jumped, or fell.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 86 **Max once told Alex, though he later recanted, that he should have done to him what he'd done to the bitch who bore him. He should have gotten rid of Alex the way he had her; watched him fall, watched his brains splatter on the street.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 183 *Three men in Atlanta **After the robbery of Alex's antiques store, the badly beaten bodies of the three men were found floating in the Chattahoochee River – chained together. Alex was alibiedPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 79, 80 though he said Max ordered the murder of the three men.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 184 *Amaryllis Coltraine **Max communicated with Cleo Grady in coordinating the hit on Coltraine. He used Rod Sandy, Cecil Rouche, Luanne Debois, and Art Zeban to facilitate his activities from prison.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 287, 328-330, 336 *When Eve set up communications to Max, regarding Cleo (after her arrest), he said that Cleo was nothing, never was, never would be – less than nothing. Max said Alex didn't have the balls to murder but at least Cleo knows how to go after what she wants; but she doesn't have Alex's brains. He acknowledged that Cleo wanted to go after Coltraine two years ago but he advised against it and told Eve to lock Cleo away.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 335-337 **Cleo admitted that Max targeted Coltraine because of Alex; her murder was payback for words Alex and Max exchanged. Max wanted Coltraine to die thinking Alex ordered the hit.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 339 *Cleo further admitted to murdering over a dozen people for Max.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 340 Interesting Facts *He wore a diamond stud in right ear.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 68, 69 *Roarke and Ricker associated over ten years ago; they are not on good terms.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 40 *Residences include: Hartford, Connecticut; Sarasota, Florida; Florence; London; Long Neck Estates on Yost Colony; Nile River Hotel on Vegas II.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 69 *Ricker sent Eve a four-foot spread (bouquet) of flowers (which were, according to Summerset, "obnoxious and overstated") with a note reading, "I never had the chance to kiss the bride. M. Ricker"Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 91-93 *Max made financial donations in excess of ten million dollars to the organization known as Cassandra.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 74 References Ricker, Max Ricker, Max Ricker, Max Ricker, Max